narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angelic Gatekeeper v. the Warrior of Darkness: Koutetsu v. Josho
As Koutetsu Akumu walked the streets of his peaceful village, he watched as the villagers trembled when he was nearby. He found it incredibly funny that they had made a leader of someone they feared. But, that was how this village had always worked. They had feared '''Hanzo the Salamander' and Nagato. He continued to walk, not knowing he'd soon meet a man of extraordinary power...'' Fateful Encounter Racing back towards Konoha after a mission that had not discovered its target, Josho Adashino passed close by Amegakure. As he ran through the outskirts, he noticed an important-looking man gazing back at the city. Josho stopped, and, curious, watched the man for a while. After awhile, Koutetsu felt a presence behind him. It was almost like he was being watched. He ignored it for a bit, deciding to wait for what the presence would do. As he waited, he swiftly grabbed a kunai out of his sleeve, although it was obscured by the long sleeves of his kimono. Well, well, Josho thought, seeing the movement but unable to discern what it was. Out loud, he said, "It seems I've been noticed. I guess I'll have a little sport, since I never found my target for this mission." He grinned, and jumped back, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. "Hmm, this shall be interesting..." Koutetsu thought as he turned. "If you think I'll attack first, you're sadly mistaken. I don't make first moves. And, since I think this village needs me to maintain order, how about we make this just a spar, okay?" he said, readying himself for any sudden movements by the unknown man. Josho grinned. "Fine, fine. I never intended to fight to the death on a whim, anyways. Now then, I shall begin, I suppose." He reached into a pouch at his side and drew out a cluster of senbon, which he threw at Koutetsu. "Hmph." Koutetsu said, ducking to dodge the incoming weapons, but a few hit his back, making him wince. As he got up, he threw his own kunai at Josho, hoping he'd avoid it for his next attack. He swiftly made a few hand seals and Koutetsu's eyes began to glow. Soon, dozens of violet-coloured shinobi began to dash towards Josho, all with a kunai, shuriken, or senbon in hand. Josho, surprised that the move he had made merely to satisfy his opponent's unwillingness to move first had hit, barely managed to dodge the kunai, and then turned back, planning to make a jape at Koutetsu. His eyes widened, however, when he noticed the purple spheres which spawned warriors. What type of jutsu is this? It's not one of the primary elements, that's for sure. He decided to test the waters by throwing out multiple waves of kunai at the oncoming soldiers. Seeing the oncoming kunai, the warriors of purple evaded as many as they could, although a few still got caught in the flurry. "Charge..." Koutetsu thought, which made the shinobi follow the command. Grinning, Koutetsu made a few more seals and placed his hands on the ground. It wasn't time to use that jutsu yet. Waiting for Josho's next move, Koutetsu calmly knelled there, making a plan for the next wave of attacks. Performing a pair of summoning jutsu at top speed, Josho leapt back from the violet shinobi just as two Rashomon gates appeared, side by side. "Breath", Josho stated, and the gates expelled a wave of their contents, a strange dark energy. Watching all of the shinobi being snatched up and sent into the incredibly large gate, Koutetsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Josho. He first created a cage to keep Josho in his place. He then tooking a giant breath and he blew out a large cloud that surrounded Josho and the gate he had summoned. He then jumped back, waiting for the cloud to do it's job. With the cage he had made and the size of the cloud, it'd take awhile to get out of it. However, after about half a minute, smoke soon began escaping the edges of the earth cell. An instant later, a healthy-seeming, though minus a good bit of chakra, Josho emerged from the mouth of the still standing gate which had attacked the violet shinobi. He grinned. "I have movement techniques, too. Of course, they are nowhere near the speed of Jikukan Ninjutsu, and not on the level of our new Hokage, but when you just leave me caged up in there, I have all the time I need to summon a gate, open its mouth, and climb in." Koutetsu grinned. "Did you think I tried to kill you with that? A ninja of your caliber wouldn't stay stuck in there for very long, so I just needed a little of your chakra. Now the real battle can begin." he said. He took a deep inhale, causing the cloud to be sucked into him. He instantly felt rejuvenated. He then passed his hand over his face, causing him to disappear. "Now, let's play a game of cat and mouse!" He jumped behind Josho and kicked him, causing him to fall face first into the ground. He then stood still, waiting for Josho's next move. "Well, that wasn't made for death, but still, the more chakra I keep, the merrier." Josho's voice seemed to be emerging as if from some cavern, and the reason soon became apparent when the "Josho" on the ground melted into a human-shaped Rashomon Gate, and the real Josho emerged from the back of its head. He grinned once more. "I didn't actually emerge from the gate, I sent out my Rashomon Clone. It's useful to have techniques up your sleeve." Forming several seals, more appeared, forming a circle, and leaping in the air, and closed in until they had trapped Koutetsu. "Now! Demonic Firecracker!" Josho cried, firing the jutsu at Koutetsu directly. Koutetsu, finding nowhere to run, jumped up into the air, but was still hit by some of the jutsu, causing him to fall to the ground. As he got up, he immediately made a few hand seals and a giant swamp appeared in front of him, causing the clones in front of him to sink into the unknown. Standing up straight, he surveyed the immediate area, noticing several other clones. "Hmm... this will be difficult." he thought to himself as he gathered chakra into his palm. He then released the chakra yelling, "I will pass my judgement!" He spun in a circle, giving Josho and his clones no way of escape. Unable to dodge the attack completely, Josho gathered his clones in front of him as a shield, hiding behind a row of human-shaped gates once they were hit by the attack. After the attack halted, he appeared from beneath Koutetsu, having traveled to the body of a clone beneath the mire. He grabbed Koutetsu's leg, his grip cold due to having activated the Gargoyle Technique, and pulled him down. He then recited one garbled word. "Howl." As Jōshō recited the word, the giant gate took the form of a demonic beast. As soon as it transformed, it burst into a large explosion, which Koutetsu was powerless to stop... or so it seemed. He made a huge grin and pressed his palm into the ground, causing an earthquake to destroy most of the immediate area, which also saved Koutetsu from most of the explosion, but he was still hit by some of the blast. Also, due to the magnitude of the earthquake, Koutetsu suffered a few minor injuries. Even with the injuries, the earthquake also made a distraction for Koutetsu, giving him time to appear behind Jōshō a few meters away He began to charge a pitch-black energy beam, using the chakra he had absorbed from the shinobi earlier. After it was charged he fired the beam at almost point-blank range. "Heh... have fun getting out of that..." Receding into the swamp to get out of range of his own explosion, Josho was safely through his gate and on the other side of Koutetsu by the time the beam destroyed the area he'd been hiding in. "Tut, tut... Wasting such power on a false alarm. You have the power, but do you have the skills, the mind of a ninja?" He grinned. "I shall test, but I think not." He leapt into the air, activating the Seal of Rashomon on his hands, and muttered the word, "Breath," shooting waves of energy from within the Rashomon out of his palms, straight for Koutetsu. Koutetsu smirked. "It wasn't much of a waste, considering I used the chakra I absorbed from you. When I use Black Hollow, I never waste my chakra." he said as the energy waves continued to close in on him. He stood still, focusing his chakra. Once it was completely focused, his body burst into a blinding light. Using it as a distraction, Koutetsu wasted no time in grabbing his large kunai, infused with lightning chakra, and charging straight into Jōshō. While he was charging he made two Shadow Clones, giving him a leverage in this attack. During his entire attack, he had not let his smirk leave his face. "No. You missed my point. You may have kept your energy, but to use such a powerful attack on a false alarm... That is the waste." Narrowing his eyes to let less light in, Josho did not once seem the least bit disconcerted. As Koutetsu approached him, Josho simply raised his palms, complete with the still-active Rashomon seals, and released another attack from each, while spinning about, forming an outwards-emanating tornado of the energy, moving extremely fast. "Breath." Being taken by suprise, Koutetsu yelled, "Get back!" to his clones, which took the order instantly. While they stayed out of range of the tornado, one of the clones went into the tornado thinking he could hit Jōshō. As he charged the tornado, he was ripped to shreds. "Hmm... maybe this'll work." Koutetsu thought as he suddenly disappeared. While Jōshō continued to spin, a hand from the ground pulled Jōshō under, with only his head above ground. As Koutetsu appeared in front of the seemingly bodiless Jōshō, he began to laugh. "For you, a man I know of such a high caliber, was seemingly fooled by such a jutsu is pathetic. But when you escape, as I know you will, I have an attack ready." Josho grinned. "Well, I must say, both your concern for your clones and your usage of this technique were surprising. However..." The earth around him suddenly began to crumble. "As soon as I felt your grab my leg, I came up with a way to turn it to my advantage. Did you think I would stop my attack merely because of a little barrier?" As the earth collapsed, freeing him, it was revealed that Josho was still utilizing his attack from his palms, and as soon as he was free, he began to rotate once more, with Koutetsu within range of his attack. "Dammit!" Koutetsu thought as he tried to jump away. As he jumped, his other clone jumped in front of him, pushing the real Koutetsu out of range. As he flew through the air, he stumbled as he landed, falling on his behind. "I guess it can't be helped." As he got up, he bit his thumb and made a seal on the ground, seconds later, three large Chameleons were protecting him while the clone was torn to shreds by the attack of Jōshō. "Gori, I need your help," Koutetsu said to the largest of the Chameleons. "Whadda' want?" the Chameleon known as Gori asked, seemingly annoyed. Koutetsu walked over to Gori and began to quietly tell him of his plan. "Got it!" Gori said, ready to attack. Koutetsu and the other two Chameleons got into a fighting stance, waiting for Gori's signal. "Summons, eh? Well, I'm the summons specialist here. Eight Branches Summoning Technique!" In a burst of smoke, Josho was atop a hydra-like being. Though smaller than Orochimaru's similar form, it was still very large. I've gotta stick with this for a while... I've still got the majority of my chakra, but that prolonged blast drained me some. I don't wanna waste myself down to nothing quite yet, so I'll hold off on the Rashomon attacks. He tapped the bases of three necks rapidly, and the corresponding heads darted out almost simultaneously, mouths gaping wide to strike the chameleons. Battle of the Summons "Disperse!" Gori yelled, grabbing Koutetsu and placing him in his mouth. He jumped out the way just in time, but the others were slower and were destroyed by the giant snakes. As he landed, Gori became invisible, along with Koutetsu hiding with his mouth. Moving away from where he was, he darted his tongue towards one of the heads attacking a Chameleon, wrapping itself around the head and suffocating it. "This'll be harder than I thought, Koutetsu" he thought,having a mental connection to Koutetsu. "That's alright, just stay away from those heads, which'll be easier said than done." Koutetsu thought, forewarning Gori of Jōshō's extraordinary abilities. As the one head struggled to pry its jaws open to breathe, several others snapped at the tongue, forcing it to withdraw, and the wounded head also withdrew. With a quick series of taps, Josho caused the heads to move to strike towards the vicinity of the tongue's origination, a three-pronged attack closing in on the area from left, right, and above. "I'll have to take the hit." Gori thought, warning Koutetsu to not be alarmed. He jumped up into the air, but angling himself so he would just be hit by the snake. He flew backwards from the force of the attack. "You stay invisible while I distract him, got it? I'll also send you some of my chakra for that technique." Gori told Koutetsu, who nodded. He jumped out Gori's mouth, who instantly made a break to his right, distracting the Hydra-like beast from Koutetsu, who made dozens of shadowy creatures. "Charge..." Koutetsu thought as they are dashed towards the Hydra. He then reverse summoned Gori back to Mount Keromeon, Home of the Chameleons. The snake heads struck multiple times, forcing the creatures back, but were overwhelmed, and Josho was forced to dismiss his summons, leaping high in the air. "Rashomon: Samurai!" he yelled while making one-handed seals, summoning two large beings of Rashomon armor. They slashed at the shadowy beings, but could not harm them, so Josho had them stand back-to-back, with him standing with one leg on either of their necks, forced onto the defensive. "Heh, I finally got to him... That's where I remember his name! He's the adoptive son of the Hokage, Jūjika Kushizashi. Heh, I'll see if I can exploited that..." he thought as he made a few hand seals and disappeared. Soon, his Genjutsu made a illusion of Jūjika coming to find Jōshō, but is attacked by Koutetsu and murdered. Jōshō can see all the blood and gore emitting from every pore of his body. Koutetsu smirked as he watched his masterpiece... ...Be quickly dispelled. Josho released the genjutsu with ease. "You think to trap me with such low-level genjutsu? I cannot use genjutsu, and I am not good at detecting it, but that was obvious, and I am a master of dispelling it." He then used his control over the samurai to have them fall over, planning to use them as gates for an attack, but as they fell, they landed on several shadowy being, and Josho noticed that they puffed away like a burst of smoke in the wind. Realizing that they could be dispersed by a blunt force, he released the samurai technique, forming them back into two Rashomon gates, which he threw wire onto. When the shadowy beings approached him, standing on the fallen gates, Josho jumped back and pulled on the wire, crushing the beings between the two rising gates, leaving only three. Koutetsu grimaced as his low-level Genjutsu failed. "No matter. I wasn't expecting for you to succumb to it's effects. It also appears you've learned my creations' weaknesses. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch." he said as he made several hand seals and threw his arms in front of him, palms aimed at Jōshō. He immediately fired a large blast of electricity, destroying everything in it's wake. While Koutetsu was talking, the mouths of the gates had been yawning wide, and as the attack was fired, Josho leapt to the far side, disappearing within the gate as its mouth closed and he vanished, and the other gate gaped, waiting to accept the attack. As Jōshō vanished into one of the gates, Koutetsu continued to fire the jutsu at the second gate, putting an extra amount of chakra into it. The gate, mouth wide, swallowed the attack into itself, engulfing Koutetsu's extra effort with no ill effects. While the attack still continued, Josho emerged silently from the swamp beneath Koutetsu's feet, having used a remaining clone's body for Rashomon: Travel, and, clad in the Rashomon, lunged for his foe's neck with one hand, while the other hand plowed towards his gut. Taken by suprise, Koutetsu was plowed over by the clone and be choked by the real Jōshō. As he squirmed, he tried to break free of the iron hold, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, he began to focus his chakra into his palms. Soon, a large ball of dark matter formed in both palms. After it was fully charged, he immediately released all the built-up chakra at point-blank range. "Let's see you get out of this." Propelling off of Koutetsu, Josho activated the seal on his palms, blasting out an attack at the same time he used Muninn, changing the chakra to be identical to that of Koutetsu's attack. The two attacks collided directly in front of him, blasting him backwards, and his own smaller one was overwhelmed, causing him to be struck by a reduced-power attack. He stood, with bruising on his left arm and torso, but no major wounds. "Now it's my turn. Rashomon: Roar!" From the dual open gates on his palms, an enormous sound echoed, clashing the inside and outside of the gates together, throwing random large bursts of energy over the entire shaking area, and teleporting random patches of area into the inside of the gate. Utterly shocked by Jōshō's fearsome powers, Koutetsu never noticed him use Roar. Without realizing it, he was teleported to another dimension. As he slowly regained his senses, he yelled into the nothingness around him, "What have you done to me?!" As the energy within the gate began to corrode Koutetsu, Josho, remembering that it was not to the death, realized that he would have to take the chance of releasing Koutetsu. "Breath," he stated, sending a damaged Koutetsu out of the gate in a burst of energy. Having been returned to the real world, Koutetsu began to breathe heavily. After regaining his composure, he stood still. "Now, I'll get you back for what you did." he said as he began to gather his chakra. Continuing to gather his chakra, he waited patiently for Jōshō next incredible jutsu. Category:Koukishi Category:Thepantheon Category:Role-Play